poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl In Scooby-Doo
''Emerl In Scooby-Doo & The Ghoul School ''is an upcoming crossover film to be made by TMNTSubspace12. Plot Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and Scrappy-Doo are on their way to a Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls, where they have been hired as gym teachers. Once there, however, they find that it is actually a school for girl ghouls. The pupils include Sibella, the daughter of Count Dracula; Elsa Frankenteen, the daughter of Frankenteen Senior, Winnie, the daughter of The Wolfman; Phantasma (usually called Phanty for short), the daughter of The Phantom of the Opera; and Tanis (which is a parody of an Egyptian city), the daughter of The mummy - all parodies/tributes to the Universal Monsters of the 30s and 40s. Other residents of the school are a floating white hand; an octopus, who is the school's butler; Legs, a spider that helps with the upcoming volleyball match; Miss Grimwood, the headmistress; and her pet dragon Matches (who dislikes Scooby at first, but later becomes friends, and has a strong liking for Scrappy). Gym class soon starts, with the intent to train the girls for their upcoming volleyball match against the boys of the neighboring Calloway Military Academy (who have always beaten them through cheating). However, thanks to a device that the boys put in the volleyball allowing the boys to win, they lose the remote that Scooby accidentally swallows and it allows the girls to win. The girls' fathers come for Open House, but as they leave, they warn Shaggy and Scooby not to let any harm come to their daughters. As an additional plot twist, Revolta, the self-styled Witch of the Web, and her minion, the Grim Creeper, plan to kidnap the girls and make them her slaves,by hypnotizing Shaggy into taking the girls on a field trip to the bog. Also on the same day the Calloway Cadets are at the bog. With the help of Revolta's spider bats, Revolta and the Grim Creeper capture the girls and at midnight Revolta will make a potion that will make them evil forever. Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, and Matches, along with the Calloway cadets save the girls; and Revolta and the Grim Creeper seem to be destroyed. Despite being well liked by all their students, Shaggy and Scooby have enough of this and run away when monsters such as an alien, the Creature from the Black Lagoon and Godzilla enroll their daughters at the school for the following year screaming "Like, meet us in St. Louis". As they leave, they see the girls and Matches wave them goodbye. Shaggy, Scooby, & Scrappy then give them a last werewolf howl before driving off. Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl *G-merl *Donkey Kong *Yoshi *Coco *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star & Sandy Cheeks *The Mane 6, Spike, the CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadance *Finn & Jake *Eddy, Ed and Double D *Mario and Luigi *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles *Jenny *Cat & Dog *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Gumball, Darwin and Anais *Sora, Goofy and Donald Other Heroes *Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Edward, Henry, Gordon, the Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin and Duck *Celestia, Luna, Maud Pie, Discord, Trixie & Zecora *Stephen, Gator, Bill and Ben *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe, D.A and The Bus *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz & Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Ronald McDonald and his friends *Chip *Bobert & Carrie *Timmy and Brushbrush *Kiva *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private Villains *Bowser *Bowser jr. *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Robotnik *Primus *Devious Diesel Main Cast *Scooby-Doo *Scrappy-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Miss Grimwood *Winnie Werewolf *Sibella *Elsa Frankenteen *Phantasma *Matches *Papa Werewolf *Dracula *Frankenteen Senior *Phantom Father *Mummy Daddy *Colonel Calloway *Miguel *Tug Roper *Baxter *Jamal Williams *Grunt *Revolta *Mirror Monster *Andre Stojka Grim Creeper Trivia * Category:TMNTSubspace12